


the end

by Variative



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Variative/pseuds/Variative
Summary: “What we carry between us is hard-won, and we made it just as we wished it to be, just the color, just the shape.”





	the end

**Author's Note:**

> quote from [here](http://mitchellwrites.tumblr.com/post/118673035416/deathless-sentence-meme)

They had never expected to make it this far.

They had never expected to make it out. Jaing had demanded it from the universe with bared teeth, like howling at a mountain. He’d fought what should have been a dying battle, a losing match. It still barely seemed possible that he’d won.

It must have been so much more unreal for Sev, who had spent so long believing that there was nothing to escape from, that war was all there would ever be for him.

They walked through an impossible life, day by day, minute by minute, and it hadn’t ended yet.

“It’s going to be a beautiful day outside,” Jaing murmured, speaking against Sev’s shoulder. He pressed his lips to the warm skin, then leaned his cheek into the curve of Sev’s deltoid. “You’re going to miss it.”

Sev grumbled indistinctly, still half-asleep. That was a rare thing, and it made Jaing want to draw it out, keep Sev here in the hazy morning light and the lazy warmth with Jaing, before Sev’s mind woke up and started grinding away like it always seemed to—but for now he was only soft and careless. Jaing nosed at the nape of Sev’s neck, damp with sleep-sweat, and draped an arm around Sev’s waist, his fingertips skimming over the planes of Sev’s chest, stumbling over the raised scars, the pockmarks, the reminders of everything Sev had survived to lead him to this moment: a perfect sun-drenched moment where Sev was warm and drowsy all along Jaing’s front, where Jaing kissed his fading, aging scars and Sev hummed and turned in Jaing’s arms, pressing his lips blindly to Jaing’s cheek, and they were safe, and everything they had fought to have was in their hands at last.


End file.
